Whiplash
by Blakedawson76
Summary: After finishing a contract in Europe, Kise returns to Japan and his old life. Aomine is the first person he meets when he gets back, but Aomine isn t acting like himself... or is it Kise the one who s acting strange?
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Hello! So, I know I have another story to write, but I couldn't get this rather silly idea and I just had to type it down. I recently finished watching Kuroko no Basket and Kise ended up being my favorite character. I think he and Aomine make a really great couple, and I´d like to write something about them. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Chapter 1: Homecoming**

He rubbed the back of his head various times, trying to loosen up the tension he´d accumulated there in the past three –almost four– weeks. He´d just returned from Milan, having just finished a long photo shoot with one of the highest and mightiest designers in Italy. Was it Lucci or something similar? Yeah, it was. Quite frankly, he´d been surprised when his agent landed him that contract. Having so many more professional models living all across the world, Kise had been surprised the designer had chosen a Japanese, nineteen-year-old amateur like himself.

It´d been great to visit another metropolis apart from Tokyo. He´d met lots of professional models, a couple of designers and three agencies who tried to have him sign with them. He´d also modeled high-couture clothes on the world´s most famous runaways, and he´d made tons of money from it.

But as fun as it had been, he had to admit it´d also been the most exhausting experience of his whole life. Each day, he´d also had a couple of hours to sleep, eat and go to the bathroom. The rest was spent either in the makeup unit, the dress-up trailer, the gym or the runway.

God, he was tired; so very tired, and yet he´d just been dragged back to Japan and to college.

Kise thought it was stupid. He´d missed the opening ceremony and a month of classes already. He should have waited until this semester was over to start attending, but no, his agent and his sisters didn't leave him alone until he agreed to come back as soon as his contract was over.

" _We already enrolled you in. You did your exams and submitted your entrance essay online the third day we were in Italy, remember? We even got you an apartment already,"_ his agent had said.

And so there he was now, walking around the street courts in campus after having left his bags in the new tiny apartment. He´d seen the volleyball court already, and he was now passing the soccer one. Right ahead he could glimpse the familiar lines of the basketball court.

He smiled. Maybe he would find a ball and play a while by himself. He hadn't managed to shoot even one basket since before high school graduation three months ago. He missed playing. He missed feeling the rubber under his palm, missed the sounds of his feet hitting the pavement, missed the sounds of the ball going into the net…

Something hard and rubbery hit the back of his head, sending him forward, stumbling.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his head and whirling to see a basketball rolling harmlessly away from him. He stared at it like an idiot, then picked it up and glanced around, trying to see who´d tossed it.

"Who…?" he began, but the words died in his throat when his gaze landed on a certain dark face and arrogant expression. He knew that face.

"Aominecchi," he whispered dumbfounded.

The former smirked, shoved his hands into his jacket´s pockets, tilted his chin outward. "Kise."

"You´re still in Japan?"

A dark eyebrow went up. "Shouldn't I?"

"No!" the blonde cried, and when Aomine raised his other eyebrow he added, "Last I heard you were scouted by two teams in last year´s Interhigh. I thought you were already in America or something."

Aomine looked comically worried. "Kise," he said again.

"Mmm."

"That was second year´s Interhigh. _Third year´s_ Interhigh already flew by."

Kise´s mouth fell. "Oh."

"You´ve been off the radar since first year ended, haven't you? I mean, not even Tetsu knew what you were up to, and we barely saw you at games."

"Kaijou won the Interhigh on our third year," he said, but he didn't know why he was saying it.

Aomine looked even more preoccupied… or as much as he could given how expressionless he usually was.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and stepped closer.

Kise smiled his best professional smile. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You´re acting more stupider than usual is all," the brunette muttered, and even laid a hand on his forehead, surprising Kise.

"Geez, Aominecchi, are you okay?" he said. Last he recalled, Aomine didn't do stuff like that.

The latter didn't reply, only let his hand rest on the pale forehead for a couple of seconds before pulling it back.

"You don't have a fever," Aomine announced.

"Uh… no."

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?"

When Kise merely frowned he said, "I know we haven't seen or spoken to each other in almost two years, but you seem off today. Are you okay?"

"Yes." But it was a lie. He was fine for the most part, but he was tired, so very tired.

Aomine sighed, then took the ball from his hands. "Fine. Play with me then."

"… EH?!"

"You said you were fine, and I want to play with you. Sort of like a good-to-see-you-again game. Come on. I was getting bored shooting baskets by myself."

Realization hit Kise way too late. "Your ball hit me," he said.

"Only this time it was intentional. Come on, one-on-one. Move it."

Aomine jogged to the basketball court with the ball under one arm. Kise started moving, then frowned once more.

"What do you mean it was intentional this time?" he exclaimed, then took off after the smirking Aomine.

* * *

Kise collapsed onto the pavement, clawing the air for breath. His muscles were on fire, his lungs felt too small, and his head was pounding.

"For heaven´s sake, Aominecchi," he coughed out. "Have you gotten even better than before… and taller?"

The brunette´s lips quirked. He grabbed his bottle of water from where he´d left it next to his backpack before plopping down on the floor as well.

"Of course I´ve gotten better, and about an inch taller, but the problem with today´s shitty game wasn't me, Kise. It was you," he said, downed half of the water and held out the bottle.

The blonde took it and drank the rest. He gave a defeated laugh. "I´m off my game," he admitted.

"Off, hell. You played worse than Tetsu when he started. Sixty-five to seventeen. What´s up with that? I could have beaten you with both hands tied behind my back."

"… Aominecchi, you´re so mean sometimes."

The whiny tone and nickname made Aomine smile for what felt like the millionth time that day. Apart from Satsuki, Kise was the only one who gave him a nickname, and though the blonde used the _"cchi"_ with about half the people he knew… it felt special… sort of. Not that he´d ever say such thing out loud anyway.

"So, what´s up with you? Why are you playing worse than usual?" Aomine asked.

"If I had the chance to use Perfect Copy I would have crushed you."

"But you didn't. You didn't look like you had enough energy to even run around the court." He had a moment of insight. "Is that it? You´re exhausted?"

Kise shrugged. "It´s been a long day."

"What have you been doing to take the annoying bubbliness out of you?"

It felt weird to have Aomine act in such a human manner. Kise had gotten used to "almighty" Aomine. He never thought he´d get to see middle-school Aomine again. Yet…

"Stop staring at me," the man in question said.

Kise averted his eyes. "Sorry."

"So, are you going to talk to me or not?"

"To be honest, Aominecchi, I was exhausted before playing with you. Now I feel like collapsing and not like talking."

"Collapsing? Yep, you´re acting way too un-Kise." Aomine sighed, the said, "Think a meal would help you feel better?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't feel like cooking anyway."

"No, you idiot. I mean, do you want to catch something to eat with me? I´ll treat you, since you screwed up our game so bad and also look terrible. We´ll catch up and I´ll update you since you seem to have lived in an egg for the past two years or so."

This time, the blonde nearly chocked on his own saliva. Shocked, he gaped at the brunette. "Aominecchi, are you serious?"

Impassive blue eyes met his. "Of course. I´m just glad to see you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"From you, yes."

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Get up and let´s go."

Rather baffled, Kise did as he was told.

"Is there a small restaurant or something near?" he asked.

"Probably, but there´s another place even closer." Silence took over for a dramatic effect. "My apartment," Aomine declared, and those two words left zero space to complain.

Having been back only a couple of hours, and already having seen Aomine and getting what sounded like a date with him… Kise thought it was as best a welcome as he could get. 

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Light and Shadow

**Hi! Blake here ready to deliver chapter 2! :D I want to thank the people who´ve followed this story I didn´t expect to get so many on the first chatper, hahah, so yes, thank you very, very much, most of all to those who left me a review! This chapter is longish, but I hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 2: Light and Shadow**

Kise stared at the neon blue drink Aomine had given him. According to the latter, it would help him get back the electrolytes he´d lost not only during the game but also during his long day. It had been a very caring thing to do, and it did nothing but confuse Kise even more.

"For real, Aominecchi? What the hell is going on with you? Are you going to give me a coffee next?" he muttered as he untwisted the cap and took a sip. He then leaned his head against the back of Aomine´s sofa, where he´d perched on as soon as they´d gotten into the apartment.

He let his eyes wander around the small place. The decoration was minimal and simple; a couple posters here and there, a painting which Kise was sure had been a gift from Momoi, sofa, couch and TV set. The colors of the whole room were pale but understated. It all gave him a strange sense of peace and silence.

"Oi, Kise."

He turned his head. Aomine was holding out a plate with a sandwich in it.

"Thanks," he muttered, and took it.

The bluehead nodded once and sat next to him with a sandwich of his own. When he saw the full bottle of energy drink he said, "If you don't want it I can get you some coffee."

Kise´s eyes widened… then he chuckled.

"What?" Aomine drawled, frowning.

"I was thinking how weird it was for you to offer me a power drink, and how it´d be even more unusual if you gave me coffee… and now you come and do just what I thought."

"Hey, I´m trying to be a good host here, damn it. Don't make fun of me."

"I´m not, but it´s funny anyway." The blonde rolled his eyes and lifted the slice of bread on top of the sandwich. "What did you put into this?"

"Meat. Every single type I had in the fridge. You need protein to get back some energy."

"You said the same with this." Kise waved the plastic bottle.

"But I already said I´ll get you coffee if you want."

He stared, then frowned. "No. This is fine, thanks." He said, then took bite of his sandwich. He swallowed and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand before saying, "So, Aominecchi, tell me: why are you in college? Weren't you scouted this past Winter Cup? I´m sure you were."

"I was," Aomine replied as he bit into his sandwich. He munched slowly. Anyone else would have thought Aomine was tasting the food as best as he could. Kise knew he was buying time and rehearsing his answer in his head.

"And?" he prompted after a couple of seconds.

"And… it wasn't enough."

"What wasn't? None of the teams seemed like they were worth your time?

"There were other reasons. One… yeah, the teams didn't appear strong enough to me. After being in Touou, and after watching Razukan they all seemed pretty lame. The main reason, though, was the fact I knew I wouldn't play against any of you guys if I began my basketball career right out of high school."

"No?"

"No. See, Kagami and I both got scouted to play in America…"

"That´s awesome!"

"It would have been if we hadn't been scouted by the same teams."

"… Oh. So… I guess you didn't accept any offer because you wouldn't have the chance to play against your rival and being in the same team would mean only one of you could play, and it would all be lame and boring?"

"More or less."

"Sounds like something you would do. What about the others?"

"Murasakibara got scouted for the national Japanese team. He declined and is now in America. He said he was going to study and find new snacks there."

"He never did have a great love for basketball."

"Not for ball, no, but for his babysitter it turned out he did."

Babysitter? Murasakibara had a babysit…? Oh, yeah. "The guy who hid one eye," Kise murmured, and his eyes went wide. More than the words themselves Aomine´s tone and expression said it all.

"You´ve got to be kidding me!" he cried, and felt like a middle-aged woman talking gossip with her girlfriend. Before he even knew it, he´d exploded into fits of laughter.

The bluehead frowned. "Hey, stop laughing. I haven't finished talking yet." He Put his plate on the coffee table, did the same with Kise´s, the leaned forward to grip the blonde´s shoulders. He shook the other man a couple of times.

Amused topaz orbs fluttered open. "Sorry, sorry," he said. He put his hands on top of the brown ones, gave a soft squeeze and shrugged them off. He grinned. "So, Murasakibaracchi got a boyfriend and declined a huge chance. Can´t say I´m surprised. What about Akashicchi, Midorimacchi and Kurokocchi?"

Aomine grunted, annoyed because he had talked twice his daily quota already, but it was Kise. He hadn't talked to the bubbly blond –really, really talked to him– in over two years, and most interesting things had happened in the past four months, so if he had to talk to watch those golden eyes light up even more than usual he would do it.

He cleared his throat, mapped out what could be the longest speech of his life, then began telling Kise about the rest of their former teammates.

First of all, Midorima and Akashi had left basketball for good.

"They didn't!" Kise cried.

And they hadn't, but Aomine felt like they had. Midorima and Tako had gone off to the same college, and while both had joined their basketball team, Midorima could barely attend practice. He was now studying medicine, and therefore his time was to check his horoscope, buy his lucky items, study his ass off, maybe go out on a date with Takao and attend practice every once in a while.

"Hmm. Poor Takao," Kise commented. "Being the third most important thing for your boyfriend must be tough."

"Meaning you wouldn't accept anything but coming first?"

"Well, you date somebody for a reason, right?"

Since Aomine didn't know what to answer, he proceeded to talk about Akashi.

Against his father´s wishes to go study to a place like England, Akashi had stayed in Japan. Not to have his father hate him, however, he had taken a corporate career and was focusing on a lot of economic bullshit. He was also taking over his family´s business already. On time Aomine talked to him, Akashi had said he planned to destitution his father as soon as possible. The redhead felt he was ready to lead the Akashi family… and rub it in his father´s face in the process.

"You mean he did quit basketball for good," Kise said, horrified.

"He joined the team, but hasn't able to gain captainship yet. Apparently, there´s a fourth-year whom he does respect and thinks can lead the team."

"But he´ll play on the upcoming tournaments?"

"If he feels like it, I guess he will. All he has to do is to voice his wishes to be in the game and in he´ll go."

Of course he would. No one would dare defy the captain of the Generation of Miracles, heterochromatic Akashi or not.

"Only Kurokocchi is left," Kise murmured. By then, he´d finished his sandwich, the energy drink and was feeling much better, not good enough to play Aomine until next week, but better nonetheless.

"Tetsu…" Aomine´s lips lifted. "I´m sure he can tell you how he´s doing himself. He… ah… he and I meet once every two weeks over a coffee or something. Kagami goes with him too."

The blonde laughed. "You attend social meetings? That I´ve got to see."

Aomine shrugged. "I´ll be meeting with them in a couple of days. Come with me."

The blunt, expressionless, unwavering invitation made him laugh again. Gosh, it was so nice to see this Aomine again. He´d missed the guy he´d once idolized in middle school so much.

"To answer my own question, Aominecchi, you declined professional offers because you wouldn't get to play against any of us, and even though we´re not the best match for you, you still want to fight the Generation of Miracles on the court?" Kise said, hugging a knee to his chest.

The bluehead rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I seem to get a kick out of beating all of you idiots."

"A long way to say yes."

"Whatever. Now, you talk to me. You joining the basketball team? What are you going to study? Why are you starting college a month late?"

"Are you curious about me?" Kise teased, and was about to snort when deadpan eyes met his.

"You´re so annoying, Kise, I swear," Aomine said, tone soft and serious.

"I know you love me anyway, Aominecchi."

"… Who ever said something about love?"

"Why are you suddenly yelling at…?"

"DAI-CHAN!"

The scream was followed by pounding to the door, then what sounded like sobbing and another shout.

"Is that Momocchi?" the blonde asked, eyes wide. Before Aomine could utter a word, he flew off the couch to open the door.

Momoi spilled inside, looking pale and sweaty. Her pink eyes glanced around the room, and when she saw Aomine lying on the couch, she threw herself at him.

"Oomph! Satsuki, what the hell!" the bluehead cried, trying to disentangle her arms from his neck.

"I thought you´d been kidnapped!" she replied, sniffled, and hugged him tighter.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You were supposed to meet up with me in front of the Hindu restaurant an hour and a half ago! You haven't missed one meeting since we began this routine, so I called you fifteen times and you didn't answer. I sent you texts and you didn't answer any of them either. I began looking for you and on my way here a guy said he´d seen you on the basketball court one second and the next you´d disappeared. I was worried!" she concluded, and squeezed him yet again.

Confused, Aomine shot Kise a look. The blonde closed the door, shrugged and leaned against it, arms crossed. A yellow eyebrow went up.

Aomine mewled low in his throat, grabbed Momoi and pulled her off. "Calm down, mom. I´m fine."

"But you didn't go to meet me!"

"Well, excuse me for missing a _meeting_ , but I have no idea where I left my phone and I was very busy until now."

"With that?"

Aomine nodded towards the door.

Momoi turned her head. Her eyes flew wide when she saw Kise standing there. Her mouth dropped to the floor, and then she grinned.

"Ki-chan, your finally back!"

"Hi, Momocchi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I´ve enrolled into this huge place. It´s my first day and I was walking around when I ran into Aominecchi."

"He looked terrible: all exhausted and dumb. I brought him here," Aomine added.

Momoi blinked. "I see."

Kise spread his hands in front of him. "Sorry, though, Momocchi. It seems I came at the wrong time. I made you guys miss your, ah, date?" He frowned when he said the last, in part because he´d never thought those two cared about each other in a romantic way and second because his stomach knotted at the mere thought.

"Date, Ki-chan? You didn't ruin our date. We weren't going on a date. Not the type you seem to have in mind, anyway. We meet twice a week for dinner and for me to make sure he´s doing his homework," she said. She nudged her childhood friend. "Right, Dai-chan?"

Aomine snorted, then pushed Momoi away from him once and for all. "Don't be stupid, Kise. Like I´d ever date Satsuki. She´s the closest thing I have to a sister."

"And a keeper," she added.

Kise´s lips quirked. He pushed away from the door, then walked over to greet Momoi with a quick hug. "It´s good to see you again, Momocchi."

"Right back at you! Where were you, what have you been up to?"

"Well…"

"If you´re going to tell us your life story come here and sit down." The bluehead patted the couch seat next to him, then stood up.

"Be right back. I´m going to get some more food. You up for another sandwich, Kise? Do you want one, Satsuki?"

The other two stared at him in amazement.

"I´ll take that as yes," he said, and wandered off into the kitchen.

"Momocchi," the blonde said.

"Mmm?"

"Did Aominecchi get abducted and replaced by aliens or something in the past years? The man who walked out is not the Aominecchi I played against our first year in high school."

Big pink eyes blinked at him, followed by a weak smile. "Of course he isn't. Dai-chan changed after the first Winter Cup thanks to Tetsu-kun, but I´ve never seen him offer someone food. He must be really glad to see you again."

"Uh… I doubt it."

"Don't doubt, Ki-chan… just be happy about it, I guess."

* * *

"Yeah, I´m happy right now, but Aominecchi will regret having me around after this," Kise muttered one week later, as he shoved his arms into the baggy black hoodie Aomine had handed him a few seconds earlier. He grumbled as he zipped the thing up, then stared at the black beanie hat he held in his hand.

"Damn it," he said, put the beanie on and then reached for the dark sunglasses. It was six thirty on the afternoon on spring, for crying out loud, but here he was: dressed like a robber who thought it was midday.

"Kise, if you don't step out of there right now I´m walking away," Aomine´s voice came.

The blonde flinched. "Sorry, sorry. Coming out now," he called, and stepped out of the alley into the street. He pursed his lips. "I think this is way too much," he said, and threw the bluehead an envious glance. The white and trim leather jacket he´d picked for the afternoon looked splendid against Aomine´s dark skin, and they gave the latter an overall elegant appearance.

"I want my jacket back," he almost whined. If Aomine set it off, he was sure he pulled off the look even better.

Aomine rolled his eyes, looked at Kise. The pristine white jeans and bright yellow shirt didn't match at all the baggy sweater and the old beanie he´d been wearing until a girl recognized Kise as the two of them were walking to meet Kuroko and Kagami. They had both been walking and talking softly, minding their own business, when the idiot began screaming her head off and trying to get his autograph. Used to being molested by strangers, Kise complied… until more girls rushed over to him.

Not willing to watch how he drowned in feminine attention, Aomine had dragged the blonde away from the girls and shoved him into an alley so he could get disguised. Not having much stuff on their hands, Aomine ended giving up his sweater and hat and got in return the spiffy jacket. It was a bit tight on him, but it smelled like freaking honey, sunshine and other corny things.

"You smell like a girl, you know, all sweet and bright," Aomine said.

Kise´s expression fell. "Gee, thanks. I wish I could say the same about you."

The bluehead shrugged, sighed. "Let´s go. We´re already late on meeting Tetsu."

"Is your usual meeting place far from here?"

"Three more blocks. I´m sure no one will recognize you again, given how shabby you look."

Kise huffed.

"Do you regret coming?"

"No. I want to see Kurokocchi, I just don't want to meet him looking like this. I look like I live on the streets."

Aomine frowned at him.

The blonde blinked, the gave a sheepish smile. "No offense."

"None taken, mannequin." He hefted Kise´s messenger bag over his shoulder. "Let´s go."

"I can carry my bag, Aominecchi."

"You already gave it to me. Might as well hold it for a while. What did you say you had in here?"

"Presents for Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi."

"Like the ones Satsuki and I got?"

"Yep."

"Who brings clothes as souvenirs, eh? You could have brought a pizza."

"Hey, I brought _designer´s clothes_ , mind you! They´re worth a million pizzas. And admit it, you loved your share as much as Momocchi."

Aomine refused to answer. He had liked the various tank tops, shorts, jackets and jeans Kise had brought him from Italy, but not as much as Momoi had like the dresses, skirts, blouses and scarves. She´d gone bonkers when Kise presented them with their very own gift bags three days ago.

"You´ll wear one clothing item at least once, won´t you?" Kise wondered as the two of them began walking again. He peered at the bluehead form behind his sunglasses.

Aomine shrugged. "If I ever feel like wearing what you brought me."

"The clothes fit, don't they?"

Again, he didn't reply, but he´d tried them on already, and they were all a perfect fit.

Kise sighed. "Fine, be cryptic. Hopefully Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi will at least thank me for their presents."

Aomine wanted to thank him, but he wouldn't. He never thanked anybody, nor did he apologize. It was the way he was. Kise knew it, he knew it, and deep down, they were both okay with it.

Kuroko ran his palm through the small shirt twice. He looked at it from both sides, tilted his head to the side.

"Can I try it on now?" he asked.

The blonde beamed. "Please!"

The bluehead nodded, then reached for Nigou, who whimpered as he was stripped of his little shirt. "Please relax," Kuroko told the dog, then slid on the new shirt. When Nigou was dressed again, he smoothed down the fabric, then gave an almost imperceptible smile.

"Thank you, Kise-kun. I never thought he´d get to wear a designer´s shirt," he said.

"I never thought designers made clothes for dogs," Kagami muttered, staring at the canine. He shook his head. "Nigou doesn't mind wearing the cheap clothes we buy for him," he added.

"Don't be ungrateful," Kuroko told the redhead. "It was a gift from Kise-kun and Nigou appreciates it very much. We do too. Thank you for the clothes."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks a lot, Kise," Kagami agreed with energetic nods.

Kise grinned his answer. He´d given his friends their presents as soon as they sat down on the street café, where the small dog could nap in Kuroko´s lap without a problem. He was satisfied because both of them had slid on one of their new sweaters soon after checking all the clothes.

"You even brought back stuff for the dog, huh? You did think of everyone," Aomine grumbled, sipping from his Styrofoam cup where they sat across from Kuroko and Kagami.

"I did my best no to forget about anyone," the blonde replied, sipping his hot cocoa.

"Looks like you forgot about yourself," Kagami said, "since you look as shabby as Aomine usually does."

"Oh, go to hell," the bluehead snapped.

The redhead gave a sly smile.

"You´re right, Kagamicchi. I don't look like myself." He took off the beanie. "Aominecchi, please give me my jacket back. We are already where we were supposed to be. I can stop hiding."

"I´ll be glad to give you back your girly-stinking sweater," Aomine replied, and took of the jacket. The two of them exchanged clothes, and when Kise was back to his golden glory and Aomine to his black gloom Kuroko said, "Kagami-kun and I may have been the light and shadow of Seirin, but right now, in this new life for all of us, I can clearly see how much of a light and shadow you two are. It reminds me of middle school."

Aomine and Kise stared at each other. "What are you talking about, Tetsu? He looks like a sunflower."

"A sunray," Kuroko corrected.

"Meaning Kise´s the light this time? Come on, I´ve always been the light before."

"And there´s no way Aominecchi would be shadowed by anyone," the blonde finished with a frown.

Kuroko shook his head. Kagami said, "I don't think he means it in a basketball-ish sense, more like you brighten up Aomine´s life or something." The former nodded.

Kise snorted. Aomine stayed quiet, impassive. The only reaction Kuroko managed to notice with his incredible perception skills was a side glance to the blonde.

"You´re babbling, Kagamicchi." Kise up-ended his drink, then stood up. "I´m going to get another chocolate and a muffin. Be right back."

The other three watched him walk away. When they were alone Kuroko said, "Aomine-kun, you may lie to Kise-kun to his face, but not to me."

Dark blue eyes landed on him. "Huh?"

"You´re glad he´s back, and you´re thrilled he ended up in the same college as you, aren't you?"

"No."

Kuroko gave him an eloquent look.

Aomine glared at him. "I´m not glad the airhead is back, and I sure as hell don't like the fact he´ll be studying in the same campus as me."

"If you´re not, why did you insist we meet a day before our usual, and why did you call sounding so cheerful, for you, saying Kise was back?" Kagami asked.

Aomine gritted his teeth. "I did nothing of the sort."

"Yes you did, Aomine-kun. You don't have to hide it from me, though. I´ve known about you and him since middle school."

"… You´re not making any sense, Tetsu. Kise and I…" Unwilling to talk about himself, Aomine rubbed the back of his neck.

"What about you, eh? You've told Kise how you´re doing in college and working half a day in a kiddie center, but neither you nor Kagami has told him about you guys."

"I think he knows," Kuroko replied. "It´s not like we´re hiding it." His pale eyes zeroed in in his friend. "Unlike someone who doesn't want to admit he´s glad to have his light back."

"Kise is _not_ my light, dammit, he never was and never will be… and stop saying meaningless corny things." Aomine sighed and stood up. "I´m getting another coffee."

The bluehead walked away and into the café. Kuroko watched him leave while he petted Nigou. Kagami stood as well. "Do you think I should go in to make sure he doesn't escape through a back window?"

"Please, Kagami-kun."

The redhead nodded and took a step forward. He then stopped and glanced at Kuroko over his shoulder. "I thought _you_ were Aomine´s light during middle school."

"During basketball I was. Outside of the court… I was his friend, but Kise-kun was the only who got him to enjoy the small pleasures of everyday life, even after Aomine-kun lost all will to play basketball."

"Right. He controls Aomine sort of like Momoi does. Got it." Kagami nodded and headed off.

Inside, waiting for the lady behind the counter to give him his order, Kise was humming to himself. This was a nice place, a bit cramped, but it was still nice, and the chocolate he´d had had been the second best he´d tried in his life. He figured the food had to be as satisfying as the…

"Here you go," the lady said, and presented him with a new Styrofoam cup and a small paper bag.

"Thank you." Kise laid some bills on the counter and flashed her his professional smile, which made her blush. Merely for the kick of it, he said, "Keep the change," gave a wink and turned around.

Aomine stood there, brow furrowed. "You don't change, do you?" he muttered.

"Huh?" He looked over his shoulder. "Oh, you mean her? It´s always fun to make people blush," he said.

"Not women; people?"

The blonde flashed a smile again, as bright as the other one, maybe even more so because of the honest feeling behind it. "Yes, people."

"Hmm." The bluehead leaned closer, invading the other´s personal space. Sapphire orbs narrowed. "You love making people notice you, don't you?"

The simple words sent a chill down Kise´s spine. That and the physical closeness were an eerie echo of… of what Aomine had said and done to him once in Teikou right before they´re lips had parted and…

"No, Aominecchi." Rather pale, Kise took a few steps back. He shook his head, swallowed hard. "Let´s not go there again. We´re not confused kids anymore, and you´re not the curious boy from middle school. Let´s leave the little event in the past, where it belongs."

Leaving Aomine dazed, Kise walked past. Kagami, who had stayed frozen a few steps from the other two and had heard the whole exchange, murmured, "Confused kids? Middle school…? What did those two do?"

He frowned, and feeling curious himself, he realized only one person could answer his question.

"Kuroko!" he cried, and ran back outside.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3 Don t Go There Again

Hallo! So, I come to deliver chapter three! I had a lot of fun writing this one, especially the tiny KuroKaga details. Such a precious couple, what with Kuroko being so freaking adorable and all… :3 Anyways, I hope you like it and thanks for reading!

 **Chapter 3: Don't Go There Again**

"What do you mean you don't know!?"

Kise stopped in his tracks when he heard Kagami´s outburst. His eyes widened when he saw the redhead towering over Kuroko and Nigou right over the table, the former looking shocked, the latter looking as impassive as always.

"Kurokocchi? Kagamicchi?" he asked, and resumed his walking.

Kagami froze, looked at him over his shoulder, and a faint blush covered his cheeks.

"Oh, you´re blushing! That´s two people in two minutes," the blonde teased, and flashed a half-hearted grin. "It must be the jacket, or is it my mere presence?"

"Idiot. It´s not what you think." Red eyes went to Kuroko, then softened. The small bluehead ducked his head, his cheeks turning pink as well.

Kise shrugged. "Just kidding. Thanks for confirming my suspicions, and congrats to you both. I knew you´d end up together sooner or later."

Kagami´s jaw drops. "Huh?!"

"Well, it didn't take a genius to figure out the chemistry or whatever between you two, and like I knew about Momocchi´s crush on Kurokocchi I…"

"Kise-kun, please stop." His red cheeks and wide eyes were all the reaction Kuroko showed, but his voice carried much more feeling.

"Oh, okay, sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. What was Kagamicchi screaming about anyway?"

The redhead sputtered. Kuroko said, "He was curious is all."

"About?"

"About something I couldn't answer, but I´m sure you can. Kise-kun, what did you and Ao…"

"Kuroko!" Kagami cried in an embarrassed panic, and ran behind the bluehead´s chair to hug both the object and him. His palm landed over the slim mouth. Nigou began barking and jumping.

Kise burst out laughing.

"Alright, whatever. So, where were we?" he asked as he took his seat.

Aomine came out of the café seconds later. On one hand he held a bag with doughnuts. On the other he carried a container with three cups. He flopped down into his chair, his trademark frown on his face.

"Oh, you brought drinks for us?" Kagami said, and released Kuroko.

Annoyed blue eyes flickered to him. "Screw you. These are all for me."

"You´re going to drink all that!"

"I think better while eating," he said, and he looked at Kise, who flinched and looked the other way. "And trust me, right now, I need to think a lot."

Kuroko and Kagami exchanged glances.

"Is this what you asked about?" the bluehead said in a softer tone than usual.

"Yeah."

"Interesting; not surprising, but interesting all the same. Now I want to know what happened too."

.-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-.

Before the get-together ended, Kise had to excuse himself because he couldn't take Aomine´s intensity anymore. Since bringing his bag of food, the bluehead hadn't said a word to him or anyone else on the table. While the other three –or Kagami and him, really– kept on making small talk, Aomine had stayed quiet, drinking and biting. He had also looked at Kise at least a thousand times, and the blonde could have sworn he saw the wheels turning in his head.

 _He doesn't remember._

The thought had crept into his mind all of a sudden and it hadn't gone away. Aomine didn't remember what had happened in Teikou, because if he had, he wouldn't have been so lost in thought.

Kise wasn't very surprised. He knew Aomine very well, knew he only paid attention to basketball, sometimes his "friends"… not much beyond that. Still, it kind of hurt to know the man who´d kissed you silly didn't remember doing it.

"Don't go there, don' t go there!" Kise cried half an hour later as he shoved his keys into the lock and pushed open his apartment door. He cursed under his breath, then stepped inside.

He wasn't going to take the trip down memory lane; he refused to, for his own good. He wouldn't deny he admired the bluehead, cared for him as much as he did for his other friends and teammates. He wouldn't and he couldn't, but he wasn't going to admit he thought of Aomine in that way. Because he didn't. He never had, and never would…

"Enough, Kise Ryouta! You´re not thinking about it again, okay? You had enough in middle school, end of the story."

As he continued to rant, he kicked off his shoes and ditched his jacket on the floor. He ignored the many boxes he had scattered all around the apartment. He hadn't had enough time to unpack, and neither did he have the will. Besides, he had to deliver some more gifts before he could start thinking about his own belongings and…

"Whoa!" His foot got tangled with the strings of another gift bag that had fallen to the floor, and down he went. He ended up staring at wrinkled red clothes. Those were the most elegant and expensive of the bunch because they were…

"Akashicchi´s!" Eyes wide as saucers, Kise sat on the floor and pulled out his phone. He had to give the redhead his gift bag, and with the former captain of the Generation of Miracles… Kise would rather get it over with as soon as possible.

He began calling Akashi, realized he didn't have the number, then frowned. He decided he´d call Kuroko so he could get the number, but he didn't want to talk to anybody. In the end, he sent a text.

There was an immediate reply; Kuroko sending him the number and a simple, 'I hope you´re feeling better than when you left the café'.

"Ah, Kurokocchi. Not a lot gets past you, does it?" he said, then dialed Akashi.

His heart skipped a bit when someone picked up on the other end of the line. "Hello."

"Ah, hi!" he blurted out.

Silence.

"Um, Akashicchi, this Ryouta." The last time they´d seen each other Akashi had been on a first name basis, hadn't he?

"Oh, Kise, good evening," the redhead replied in his educated and cool voice.

Kise? So they were back to last names? Not that he cared, because he always called Akashi by his special nickname.

"How are you doing?" Akashi went on.

The Emperor asking him a personal question? This call was a disaster already.

"I´m fine, Akashicchi, tired, but fine." He wrinkled his nose. "What about you?"

"Oh, quite stressed to tell you the truth. University and business management are tough tasks." Akashi sighed. "Your call came in at the perfect moment, in fact. Reading economic jargon was getting tedious. To what do I owe the miracle of your call?"

"Nothing very important. I came back from Italy a week ago and I brought you some…" Souvenirs? Gifts? Geez, when speaking to the real deal it sounded stupid to even have brought him back stuff.

"Souvenirs?" Akashi sounded both surprised and a tiny little bit curious. "How nice of you."

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you have some free time for me to drop by and give them to your or if you want to give me an address and send it over. You are busy, after all."

"I am indeed." There was some paper-ruffling noises. "I am afraid my agenda is full both tomorrow and the day after."

Kise wasn't fazed. "Give me your address and I´ll send it by mail," he said.

"Nonsense. If you were kind enough to have brought back gifts for me then the least I can do is treat you to a cup of tea in return. Please bring them yourself. Today is Wednesday and given what I already mentioned, how about you come visit me on Saturday? I have a couple hours free on the afternoon."

Kise was getting a stomachache. This nice Akashi threw him off balance, but no way was he rejecting the invitation. Not only would it be rude, he also wanted to see which Akashi Seijuurou he was talking to.

"Yes, Akashicchi, I´ll go. At what time?"

"From three to five or six."

"Alright. I´ll be there. Thanks for having me already." He hesitated, then added, "Am I allowed to bring company?"

"It depends," the redhead said.

The words flew out of Kise´s mouth before he processed them. "Aominecchi and I are enrolled in the same college. Is it okay if he comes?"

"Aomine? Hmm. Of course. It will be nice to see you both. I will await you then. Have a good night, Kise."

"You, too."

The blonde hung up and stared at his phone. He shook his head, then looked up Aomine´s number, which Momoi had added to his contact list and fired off a text message. It described, more or less, the call he´d made, the meeting he´d set up and it also asked for his help and support on meeting Akashi.

He hadn't expected an answer, so he jumped when his phone beeped, and his jaw fell to the floor when he saw what Aomine had typed back.

' _What type of idiot brings back souvenirs for Akashi?'_

Kise frowned, but before he could even hit the screen to answer another message popped up.

' _I´ll go with you anyway. Where and when?.'_

.-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-.

This. Was. Getting. Boring.

Way too boring and annoying, to be precise.

Aomine sighed, then moved his body into a defensive position. He gave a weak and single nod. "Bring it," he muttered.

Kise´s smile vanished. He stopped dribbling and clutched the basketball between his hands. "Do you want me to?" he asked.

"Mmm."

"Aominecchi."

The bluehead glared. "Stop talking and keep playing. That's why you dragged me back to the gym, isn't it, even though it´s exam week and we´re not allowed to stay so late?"

"Yes, but I did in hoping it would cheer you up. You´ve been angry and depressed these past few weeks. Ever since your supposed friend…"

"Don't say it!" he growled. "I don't want to hear it."

"I know you don't but it´s because you believe it. You believe you're a monster when you play, and you've even pushed Kurokocchi away because of your attitude."

Aomine flinched as he remembered the way Kuroko had looked when he´d said he didn't need him anymore, when he said he could win all by himself. It was the truth, and it had hurt him to say it.

"Aominecchi, look." Kise placed the ball under one arm and took a few steps forward. "Maybe people have told you this before, but one day you´ll meet the rival you need so bad. It´ll be soon."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." The ball hit the court, and in the second Aomine´s eyes slid to the object, Kise´s hands gripped his shoulders to give him a strong yet gentle shake.

"You´re strong, Aominecchi, the strongest person I know, but not the strongest person in the world. You´ll see. A year from now on you´ll be back to your old self because you have a true opponent."

Again, he glared. "So what, in high school everything will be fixed?"

"I´m sure it will." Kise grinned, his eyes soft and honest, not cheerful and bouncy like they usually were.

He cursed under his breath, then put his hands on Kise´s wrists. He began to tug them off, but as soon as he touched the pale skin, he became aware of how close they were.

His eyes widened at his own thought, and he raised his head. Kise´s liquid topaz eyes stared back at him, those thin lips still pursed into a sympathetic grin, his posture relaxed, waiting. The boy screamed shelter, comfort.

And because Aomine needed comfort so badly right now, because he was angry with himself and the world for making him so strong, because he was confused as to whether he should play basketball or not, because his mind was a jumble of feeling and doubts…

His hands ended up cupping Kise´s sides, muttering, "You just have to make yourself noticeable, don't you?" and before he could regret what he was about to do, his mouth landed over the blonde´s.

Kise gasped in utter shock, and his hands rose. He was about to shove Aomine across the court, but the _neediness_ in the chaste kiss kept him from doing it. That and the fact he didn't find it awful to have another boy´s mouth on top of his. It was Aomine after all; the boy he adored, idolatrized, even loved…

Oh geez! Love?

His mouth parted in surprise, and it was enough for a hesitant, even shy tongue to slide into his mouth.

He let out a garbled sound because he couldn't believe this was happening, but his mind turned up blank because though doubtful, Aomine was kissing him… and it felt way too good.

One of his hands ended up in the short blue hair. The other rested on Aomine´s shoulder. He gave an internal shrug, then gave himself over to the kiss.

By the time their lips parted, Kise was out of breath, baffled and even felt butterflies in his stomach.

He blinked a couple of times, then felt his cheeks flush as he found himself under the scrutiny of deep blue eyes.

"Ao…" he began.

"Shush." Aomine, looking as curious as a five year old, shook his head. "Keep still," he instructed, then kissed him again.

Sort of expecting it this time, Kise´s lips gave right away. And this time he clung tighter to Aomine´s hair.

When the parted, the blonde gasped. He was about to open his mouth to say who knows what, but the intensity on those blue eyes stopped him.

"Aominecchi," he whispered. His head was a mess of feelings.

"Kise," the bluehead replied, and a million expressions fluttered across his face: confusion, happiness, confusion again, anger… and it stayed there.

His trademark frown on his forehead, Aomine took some steps back. Without uttering a word, he turned and strode out of the gym.

A part of Kise had been expecting it, so he shuddered, raised his hand to his lips and waited a good five minutes before picking up his basketball and walking out, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"I´ll talk to him tomorrow to see what the hell that was about," he muttered.

But he couldn't. The very next morning Kuroko announced his resignation from the basketball team to the Generation of Miracles.

At first glance, no one seemed to care. Midorima and Murasakibara dismissed his words with a wave and a snort. Akashi shrugged and told him if it was what he wanted he would not stop him. Kise didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet for once in his life.

Aomine was a different story. After a violent outburst, some name-calling and lots of insults to basketball in general, the bluehead strode off. Kuroko, looking defeated, let him go. The other three did the same.

Kise couldn't. He let out a choked cry, then ran after Aomine, and found him sitting on the grass outside the gym the first stringers used, expression tight.

"Aominecchi…" he whispered, and took a step closer, but the bluehead´s sharp voice froze him cold.

"Don't come near me, Kise. Leave me alone."

"But…"

"Don´t repeat what Tetsu just said. The idiot already made his choice and he won´t take it back." Hard blue eyes turned to glare at him. "It´s over, Kise. All this basketball bullshit is over. I´m through with all this."

The blonde flinched, and he would have brought up the kissing thing, but Aomine´s expression kept him from doing it.

It was over. Basketball was over. The Generation of Miracles was over. The Aomine Daiki that had existed until then, the one who´d laughed and enjoyed practice was gone, leaving this new, aggressive and jaded person behind.

It meant the Aomine that had kissed him last night was also gone.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-.

"So that's why he never brought it up again," Aomine muttered in the here and now as he stared at his reflection in his bedroom. He frowned.

Of course that had to be it. He´d probably freaked Kise out the day after those stupid and intimate kisses, and with reason. Aomine did change when Kuroko resigned. It was like his last bit of hope died, and he stopped clinging to his old self, the Aomine who first entered Teikou. He became irritable, unreachable. He had the feeling Kise had tried to talk to him about it, but with since he´d already dug up a hole and was living in it he didn't notice, which made Kise think that it had all been a mistake and a bad memory for them both.

It wasn't for him, and he had never forgotten. True, he´d never brought up the subject, but it didn't mean he didn't look back on it from time to time. Every match against Kaijou, every meeting with his Teikou teammates, every time he saw or heard from Kise and his annoying modeling jobs… he´d look back at that day. He´d never regretted kissing the blonde, either. It had felt nice, it had given him the soothing he needed at the time.

Why he´d never talked about it? Part of it was he felt ashamed about the whole thing, part of him refused to talk about it because Kise never talked either.

"Silence fucked everything up, huh?" he said, sighed, then pulled at the neck of his polo shirt. It felt awful, like having a rope around his neck, and he´d decided to put in on for two reason. The first, it was Saturday already and he was meeting Akashi. Tank top and shorts didn't seem like the right outfit to meet the financial freak. Second, the shirt was one of the souvenirs Kise had given him, and to stop the blonde´s complaints he decided to wear at least one clothing item.

He looked terrible, felt even worse, but it was for a good cause… sort of.

His phone rang. He raised an eyebrow, then plucked it from his bed.

"Yeah," he growled.

"Aominecchi! Are you ready to leave? We have to be at Akashicchi´s at three on the dot."

"Who the hell do you think I am? Your freaking prom date?"

Silence on the other end of the line, then a forced and somewhat strangled laugh. "Good one," was all Kise replied.

Aomine realized what he´d said, realized the weight it carried. It was the first time they spoke since Wednesday at the small get-together. They´d texted a couple of times, both too wrapped in their own thoughts to give each other a call.

Which reminded him…

"Oi, Kise, forget what I said. I have one thing to ask you," he said.

"… What?"

"I´ll tell you on our way to Akashi´s, and yes, it has to do with…"

And then Kise hung up on him.

Which was totally fine. They had to meet each other in a few minutes anyway.

"He´s an airhead," Aomine said, then picked up his keys and exited his apartment.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Overwhelming

Hi! I´m back to deliver chapter four. I had to cut it in half because it got too long, hahaha, so please be assured this is not over but is rather the beginning. I also have a few surprises concerning Akashi and another character whom I LOVE so much. 3 As always, I hope you like it and thanks for Reading! :D

 **Chapter 4: Overwhelming**

Aomine stared at the two bags Kise was carrying. Two gift bags. Not one, not three. Two.

"Giving Akashi twice the gifts you gave me and the rest won´t win him over. He´s not the bribable type of guy, you know," he said, and snorted.

Kise looked offended. "I´m not trying to win Akashicchi over," he said. "It´d be attempted suicide."

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Agreed. So, what´s with the second bag? More gifts, right?"

"Yes."

"For who, Santa?"

Topaz eyes went to the floor, then around the busy train station where they´d agreed to meet before heading to Akashi´s. A meaningless sound came out of Kise´s mouth.

Aomine leaned in closer. "Eh?"

"I said… I said the second bag isn't for Akashicchi." A resigned sigh. "It´s for Midorimacchi."

"… Okay. Are we stopping at the post office so you can mail it to him?"

"No."

"Leaving it with a friend of his?"

"Nope."

"Meeting him at the next train station?"

"I´m afraid not."

Aomine frowned. "I´m not in the mood to deal with this crap, Kise. Spit it out already."

The blonde decided he might as well inform Aomine of his change of plans.

"I´m dropping by Midorimacchi´s place after we´re done at Akashicchi´s," he said in the end.

The frown deepened. "When did we agree on this?"

"We didn't, because I´m the only one going to his place."

"So you´re ditching me before this date even begins?"

Kise paled. Honest to God, Kise paled, and once more Aomine realized what he´d said.

Groaning, he rubbed his hand over his face. "Okay," he said, "that was my bad… again. But while we´re at it, and like I told you on the phone, you and I need to talk about…"

"Oh, look. The train´s here. Better hop in before it gets too cramped," the blonde interrupted, and walked into it as soon as the doors opened.

Aomine had no choice but to follow him.

Five minutes later, Kise regretted getting into the train first, because he was now pressed up against a window with Aomine in front of him and a thousand people around them. Neither had space to move, and even if they had, he didn't think _he_ could have moved a finger. Damn Aomine and his intensity.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" the bluehead asked as they swayed with the train´s movements, his voice lower than usual.

Kise gave a dry laugh. "The truth, Aominecchi? I´m surprised you remember enough to want to talk about it."

"I never forgot."

"Yeah, well, it seemed like you did the moment it happened. Kurokocchi´s quitting didn't help either."

"It didn't, but now nothing´s standing on the way, so we have to clear things up."

"Clear _what_ up, damn it?! You were sad and curious; I was stupid and idolatrized you. We kissed and then you…" Kise frowned. "No, I´m stopping there. I won´t take the trip down memory lane."

"You´re getting on my nerves, blondie."

"Deal with it."

Aomine made a sour face. "Then I´ll get down at the next stop and let you _deal_ with Akashi alone."

"Fine." Kise looked angry, which was weird. As weird as it was to see Aomine laugh.

"Oh, damn you, Kise. What´s with the attitude? Aren´t you man enough to have a straight talk with me about the little kisses?"

"I was going to talk to you about it but the very next day Kurokocchi…"

"I´m not talking about the past, I´m talking about the present, as in, both of us in this train fighting because you don't want to face me."

"I am facing you."

Oh, to hell with it.

"You want to be a kid about it? Fine, You want to pretend you match your blond-and-empty looks? Fine. Do it. But you better remember I tried to fix this situation."

"And why would you want it fixed, anyway? It´s not like we have to clear that up to stay… acquaintances. We managed through high school didn't we?"

Acquaintances?

"So no we´re acquaintances," he spat out. "Not even friends, but acquaintances."

Kise still looked angry. "What do you want me to do so you´ll leave this alone?"

"I want you to be straightforward with me and tell me why you don't even want to say 'we kissed' out loud."

Kise flinched, then shook his head. "It´s all in the past."

"Uh-huh."

"A memory from when we were kids."

"Right."

"Water under the river."

"Bullshit," Aomine said with a growl.

Kise glowered. "Go to hell then, Aomine. I already said I´m not going to have this conversation, and I really won´t." He unglued himself from the train´s side, and after giving the bluehead a good dose of those beautiful but angry topaz eyes he slid away. Like a snake, he maneuvered between the crowd of people, and in no time he was on the other side of the train, giving Aomine his back.

In the latter´s head one phrase kept repeating itself in his mind.

" _Go to hell then, Aomine."_

Aomine. Not Aominecchi. Aomine.

He felt as if Kise had just insulted him.

.-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-.

By the time they got off the train and had made their way to the address Akashi had given Kise, Aomine noticed that as long as he didn't talk about the Teikou incident Kise acted like his cheerful usual self. In fact, he acted as if the conversation on the train hadn't happened either.

His attitude was getting on Aomine´s nerves. He didn't remember the blonde being so damn evasive and snappy.

"It´s here," the man in question said out of the blue. Aomine blinked, then they both stared up at the skyscraper in front of them.

The bluehead let out a whistle. "Akashi lives here now?"

"This is the address he gave me, but considering it´s him it shouldn't surprise us. He really is Japanese royalty, isn't he?"

"Japanese emperor more like it." He squinted at the enormous building. "A hundred yen and a straight answer to what I asked before says he lives in the penthouse."

The blonde blinked, frowned. "Take out the last part and it´s a bet. I say anywhere but the penthouse"

"As if. Come on, if you´re confident enough you should accept, If you win I won´t bring it up again. Ever. If I win…" His voice trailed off.

The deal tempted Kise. At the same time it terrified him. After a couple seconds he said, "You got it," and pressed a number on the panel on the outer wall.

There was a buzzing sound, then a receiver being picked up. A female voice came.

"Yes."

The men exchanged glances, the blonde cleared his throat and said, "Um, hi… we´re looking for Akashi Seijuurou? Does he live here?"

"Who is this?"

"Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta. We…"

"Oh, the Teikou boys! Yes, yes, Akashi-sama lives here. He´s expecting you, as it turns out. Come on in. The elevator will be down in a minute." The woman hung up.

Another glance exchange.

"Akashi- _sama_?" Kise murmured.

"What did you expect of the guy?" Aomine shrugged. They stepped into the building in time to hear an elevator arriving. Its doors opened. Next to it there was another elevator. It didn't take a genius to figure out which one they had to get into.

"This one is private," Aomine said as they went up.

"I´m not an idiot, Aominecchi. I know it´s private."

"And where do private elevators go in places like this? Only to one place, of course." He gave a rather sadistic grin. "Looks like you owe me, and not only money."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We don't know yet if he…"

The elevator stopped, the doors opened…

And they were now standing on the entrance of the building´s penthouse.

"Ha," Aomine whispered near the blonde´s ear, smirked and stepped off.

Kise gritted his teeth. He huffed, then did the same.

A woman in her forties came walking to them. "Aomine-san? Kise-san?" she said.

"Aomine," the bluehead said, and waved his hand.

"Kise," the blonde said, and flashed his professional grin.

"Good afternoon to you both. My name is Fujimoto Kou. I´m Akashi-sama´s housekeeper. If you´ll follow me? He´s waiting in the office."

Aomine snorted. Akashi had a housekeeper and an office? He´d expected it.

Since they had little choice, the men followed her through the huge, elegant and pristine penthouse.

"Akashi-sama has told me a lot about you," Fujimoto mused while they walked.

Aomine didn't answer. Kise, the one with manners, said, "Oh. He has?"

"Yes. About you both, his friends Midorima-san, Murasakibara-san and Kuroko-san. You´re all very dear to him."

"I doubt it."

"He may seem too arrogant to care about anyone but himself, but deep down he is a good and gentle person. He´s gotten even better lately."

"Did something happen to him? A life-changing event?"

"For him I suppose it was. He never thought he´d end up in such a common and human situation." She smiled at them, stopped in front of a lacquered door and knocked.

"Akashi-sama, your friends are here," she called.

"Send them in," came the immediate reply.

She opened the door.

Akashi sat behind a massive desk, surrounded by massive bookshelves and massive stacks of catalogues on his sides. He held a pen in one hand, a calculator on the other.

"Oh, good afternoon. Welcome to my home, Aomine. Kise." The redhead smiled, his eyes shining.

Both eyes were the color of his hair.

Aomine and Kise let out a synchronized sigh of relief. This was the original Akashi. It would make things easier.

"Hey there, Akashi," Aomine said.

"Good to see you, Akashicchi. Thanks for having us."

"No need to thank. I am glad you decided to visit." Akashi stood, stretched. "My muscles are stiff," he commented.

The blonde eyed the huge pile of papers. "Are you sure you´re free? Because if you aren't…"

"I said I was free after three, and it´s three-oh-five. My homework will wait." He went for the door. "Have you had lunch? I have not. Please join me with at least a cup of coffee even if you have."

They both admitted they hadn't had lunch.

"That is perfect. Fuji-san."

"Yes, Akashi-sama."

"Can you cook something for us? I am starving."

"Of course. But… what you usually eat takes a while to make. Can you wait?"

Akashi frowned.

Half-joking Aomine said, "Why don't you call for a pizza? There´s a pizza place half a block from here. I saw it on our way here."

The frown cleared. "Pizza," the redhead said, and turned to look at the woman. "That´s what he brings sometimes, isn't it?"

"Yes," Fujimoto said.

"Does he buy it from the place Aomine said?"

"Most of the times he gets here and _then_ goes pick up a pair of boxes."

"Oh."

"I can have some delivered here if you want."

Akashi looked at Kise. "Would it be okay to have pizza for lunch or do you want something else?"

Wow. This was so weird. Akashi asking for opinions, Akashi speaking about a mysterious 'him', Akashi wanting to eat pizza of all things. Maybe 'weird' was too mild a word.

"Yes," the blonde said.

"Order up, Fuji-san. We will be waiting in the lounge. Follow me," he told the men, and walked out of the office.

Kise said, "Akashicchi?"

"Yes."

"You have eaten pizza before, right?"

"I had not until a little while ago. While it is tasty I must admit it is not food per se. He likes it a lot, though, and I have found out it fills you up for a while."

Kise opened his mouth, and Aomine´s hand landed over it.

"Don't ask who 'he' is. We don't care, and he won´t tell us even if we ask," he hissed.

"But…"

"Trust me this once. Don´t!"

For the second time in the day, Kise looked angry. He shoved the hand away. "Don't tell me what I can do and what I can´t. I have enough with your forcing me to talk about our… um…"

"Kiss," Aomine finished.

"Whatever, and besides, I already owe you a hundred yen and a serious talk. Stop controlling me."

"I am not controlling you. I´m…"

"Please do not shout. Fuji-san will think something is wrong," Akashi´s voice cut in. He sounded rather impatient. When two angry gazes fell upon him he arched an eyebrow.

"I do not care if you have a couple´s fight, but if you wish to keep going lower your voices. Fuji-san and I do our best to live in a peaceful home."

Kise looked appalled. "Who said this was a couple´s fight?" he asked.

Akashi tilted his head to the side, expression not curious, but almost. "Was it not?

"No! Aominecchi and I were talking about something we shouldn't even bring up because it´s in the past and he was the one who refused to clear things up back then," the blond cried.

"You never brought it up," the bluehead shot back just as loud.

"Because you became another person the moment Kurokocchi quit. I´m pretty sure you would have hit and insulted me if I had tried to reach out to you with the subject."

Aomine frowned. "What about high school?"

"You didn't appear to recall anything about the incident and to avoid awkward situations I decided to shut up."

"'The incident', 'the subject', what is wrong with you? Say it, damn it, say it. We _kissed_ , and yeah, maybe I was the one who fucked things up, but at least say it. We kissed!"

"So we did! It doesn't mean…"

"Aomine, Kise, stop."

At the sharp command, the aforementioned men closed their mouths. In a mutual panic, they turned to face Akashi, whose brown was now slightly furrowed.

"I take back what I said. Enough with your quarreling. I will not allow you to keep fighting while in my home. Wait until you are outside to destroy each other´s eardrums." Akashi tilted his chin forward. "For now, take a deep breath, calm down and let´s have a civilized meeting."

Aomine and Kise glared at each other. "Fine," they both said at the same time.

"Good. Now please take a seat. The food will arrive soon." Akashi took a seat in a plush couch. The other two glanced around the room: various chairs, a sofa, a coffee table, more bookshelves, a home theater and the elegant air which surrounded the rest of the penthouse.

"I´ll take the sofa," Aomine said, and flopped down on it. Kise thought about taking a chair, decided he wanted the sofa as well and sat down next to the bluehead. He turned and held out his hand. "Truce until we´re done here," he said.

Sapphire eyes turned almost sadistic. "Sure," Aomine drawled, and shook the offered hand.

Satisfied with the apparent peace, Akashi nodded, then smiled the smile Aomine had first seen on the first year of high school. It was a superior, polite gesture, but it was honest… and human.

"Kise has souvenirs for me?" were the first words that came out of the redhead´s mouth. He sounded as intrigued as Akashi could, in Aomine´s opinion.

The blonde blinked, then nodded. "Yes, I do," he said, grabbed the shiniest bag and handed it over. "A small token of my time in Italy. My best wishes on your life from here on, Akashicchi, academic duties as well as professional." He´d told Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine and Momoi similar things with much less formality and a hundred more words, but given the receiver he felt he had to be formal and collected.

Akashi´s eyebrows went up. He took the bag, peered inside, and his lips quirked. "Designer´s clothes?" he murmured, eyeing one of the tags.

"Um, yes. I know it´s not the most useful thing on the world and that you can buy them yourself or even better clothes in no time and all but…"

"Thank you."

Kise stopped babbling. "Huh?"

"Thank you, Kise, for such lovely presents." The redhead took out a red shirt and a black jacket with crimson undertones. One of his cheeks lifted. "Any special reason for the colors?"

"Red seemed like the best choice, and I recall you also like blues and greens and black of course."

"My tastes have not changed. Once more, thank you." Akashi folded the clothes and laid them on his lap. "What were you doing in Italy, Kise? Some sort of modeling job, I presume."

Aomine snuggled into the couch and got ready to hear the story Kise had told him already. It had happened after he got his presents. He asked why Kise was in Italy and the blonde began a long monologue. Aomine didn't remember of what he´d said, but it had taken a while, and he´d enjoyed hearing Kise talk, reveled in watching a gazillion expression flick across the beautiful face, hearing occasional whines, groans or screams of excitement come out of the pale throat.

Yeah, he didn't remember why Kise had been in Italy, and he wouldn't listen this time either. He would just watch the blonde, and think of new ways to corner him, kiss him senseless and get rid of the skittish, angry Kise.

And so Kise began to talk, and so Aomine began to think. The blonde´s voice became a background lull, his gestures a distracting background. He felt himself drift away… and was brought back when the small telephone on the coffee table rang.

"Excuse me." Akashi held up a hand to pause Kise´s ramble and pick up the little phone. "Hello," he said into it. He listened for a few seconds, then said, "The elevator will be down in a minute."

"The food is here," he informed, and called, "Fuji-san."

There was some shuffling outside, and the woman poked her head into the lounge. "Akashi-sama?"

"Please send the elevator down. The, ah, pizza has arrived."

"Right away, Akashi-sama." She disappeared.

Aomine yawned, swam his way back to the couch and away from his internal niche, and stretched. "So how come you have a housekeeper?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"My father was very upset when I came to Tokyo for university instead of going to another country. On the off-chance I would do something to humiliate the Akashi family he sent a watcher."

"Her."

"Correct. However, Fuji-san has been an employee at the main house since I was a child. She was a close friend of my mother´s, and having her here is like having a surrogate. Not the same, of course. It will never be the same, but she is the best motherly figure I could ask for, to tell you the truth."

"And is your relationship with your father as bad as it was before?" Kise ventured.

"Mmm, in a way it is better. I see less of him now; he sees less of me and we plot at each other´s back."

"Oi, Seijuurou, did you really order pizza? I paid for it already and everything, but does this mean you've agreed to stop acting like freaking ancient royalty?"

The three of them jumped when they heard the voice, and stayed frozen as someone walked into the lounge with two boxes of pizza.

"Oh. Hello. You came very early," Akashi said, his voice only a bit surprised.

"I didn't think you´d get mad if I did." The boxes lowered, and lo and behold there stood…

"Huh. What a surprise," Aomine muttered. "I didn't expect to see him ever again."

"It is quite a shock, isn't it? I was taken aback the first time I spotted him on campus," Akashi said.

"I thought he´d moved overseas."

"Oh, he did, but he came back…"

"Nijimura-san?!" Kise cried, and almost sprung to his feet.

Nijimura Shuuzou, age twenty-one, raised an eyebrow. "Aomine. Kise. Hey there."

"You´re in Japan? I was told you were in America because of your dad."

"I was, but that was six years ago, kiddo." Nijimura´s face clouded over. "My father died the spring I went into high school, soon after Seijuurou got the captainship."

Aomine´s eyebrows went up at the 'Seijuurou'. Kise didn't notice.

"Oh. I´m very sorry," he said, then added, "It is nice to see you, though."

"I´d say it´s a huge surprise. You came to visit Seijuurou? I can leave…"

"You can stay unless Aomine or Kise mind," Akashi said.

"No, it´s okay. We´re supposed to go out in a few hours anyway and…" Nijimura shrugged, and the way they looked at each other made Kise shiver.

"Ah, excuse us!" he cried all of a sudden, grabbed Aomine´s wrist and pretty much dragged him out of the lounge and into the next room.

Aomine didn't put up any fight, only let himself be shoved into what appeared to be a laundry room.

"What is it?" he asked with a sigh, and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

Kise looked appalled. "Do you think it would be rude to leave now?"

"… Leave? Why do you want to leave?"

"Because this is turning out to be a disastrous visit."

"Akashi has been a good host."

"But it´s creepy! I mean, Akashicchi being nice, this huge place, eating pizza with the person I never saw eat anything from the school cafeteria and now Nijimura-san."

"So I´m not the only one who understood to which 'he' Akashi was referring to."

"Of course not." Kise shook his head. "Contrary to popular belief, I´m not that stupid. So, you think it would be very rude?"

"You´re asking the wrong person." Aomine narrowed his eyes. "You´re feeling overwhelmed, aren't you?"

"It hasn't been a very good day for me. Too much stuff to think about. I need to calm down before going back there to see both Akashicchi and Nijimura-san."

Aomine´s lips quirked. Kise needed to calm down because he felt overwhelmed, and he felt in such a way because –Aomine was sure– he´d brought up their little moment in Teikou.

Kise was so transparent sometimes, no matter what he said, no matter what he did either.

"You want to calm down, Kise? I can´t help you with that. I´m not good at soothing people." He grabbed the blonde´s arm and pulled him closer. Blue eyes bore into gold. "But while we´re at it, let me try something. I do this, we sort our shit out, you tell me truth and then we go out to face the ridiculously powerful couple we just encountered, okay?"

"Uh…"

"Good." He gave an impish smile, slid his arms around Kise´s waist and locked their mouths together.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Me

Hi! So I´m back with the fifth chapter, it´s kind of longish and full of emotional fluff but I hope you like it. Maybe it´s a little rushed to get to this part, though? I don't know, you guys tell me. :D And well, after this I think I really need to write some NijiAka. Those two are killing me, I swear. Anyhow, thanks so much reading!

 **Chapter 5: Love Me**

The first thing Kise thought when Aomine´s lips met his was: ' _What the fuck is he doing_?'

The second was, ' _Why am I letting him kiss me_?'

And the third was, ' _He´s a lot better than I remember_.'

Of course, as soon as he thought the last words his pride took over because well, Aomine wasn't the only one who knew how to kiss and baffle somebody with it anymore.

Steeling himself internally, he brought his own arms to circle the bluehead´s neck, and his lips parted under the insisting tongue pressing against his mouth.

Truth be told, Aomine had half-expected Kise to pull away from him and kick him where it hurt the must, so when the blonde kissed him back he lost his own composure for a split second. However, he got it back soon enough and let out a deep, guttural laugh.

"You trying to best me, Kise?" he whispered, their breaths colliding with each other from millimeters away. "Well, I hate to say it, but if you can´t win against me in the court I doubt you can win against me here."

"Don't sound so sure, Aominecchi. It´s been almost five years since we did this for the first time."

The bluehead wanted to stop there so he could yell 'ha!' since Kise had talked about the subject, but he didn't because the tall, lean frame of said blonde pressed up against his and he felt a tongue intertwine with his.

Oh, this was fun.

When they separated due to lack of air, the first thing Aomine did was let out a snort, though he didn't let go of the other man´s waist.

"So what does this mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kise blinked a couple of times, and then his face began to turn white. His expression now showed a soft horror.

"Oh no you don't, Kise. You´re not going to turn all martyr and amnesic and me now. You fucking kissed me back this time, and we´re going to have a talk."

The blonde turned his face to the side. "Aominecchi, why do you want to do this?"

Aomine held him tighter. "I´m the one who asks the questions here. You do remember the time we kissed in Teikou…"

"I…"

"Yes or no."

Kise jerked, and this time he did pull away. Still pale he muttered, "I´ll tell Akashicchi I have to leave," and stomped out of the room… just as Nijimura appeared from behind the doorway.

The blonde took some steps back. "Nijimura-san!"

"Oi, are you two okay?" the black-haired man said. He looked as if he already knew the answer.

Aomine muttered what sounded like a negative. Kise forced a smile. "Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"You did get out of the room in a very sudden manner, which is unfair if you ask me because I gave no reason to make you uncomfortable. I mean, I didn't even kiss Seijuurou hello."

Both first-years pulled a face. That was one thought they could have both lived without. Akashi and Nijimura were like… their mother and father, Aomine thought, but he wasn't sure who was who.

"It wasn't about you," Kise said, "but I have to say I´m surprised you and Akashicchi are… um, dating. I really had no idea."

"I don't think anyone does," Aomine piped up, and stepped up beside the blonde. His face scrunched up. "Or have you told somebody?"

"Only the people who´ve asked, but no one from Teikou. I haven't seen you guys in years. I´m surprised Momoi doesn't."

"How do you know she doesn't?"

Nijimura gave the bluehead a look. "If she did she would have told you because that´s how you two are, and you would have made one of your annoying trademark comments as soon as you saw me. Since you kept your mouth shut, it´s only logical to assume you don't."

Aomine nodded once, a small smile playing along his lips. Oh, he´d missed Nijimura; snappiness and all. It was fun to be around him.

"So," the blackhead put his hands on his hips. "Leaving Seijuurou and me aside, are you two sure you´re okay? Seijuurou did tell me you guys were screaming at each other a little while ago."

"I still believe they were having a couple´s fight, but they have both denied it," Akashi said, appearing from behind his boyfriend –Kise winced at the mere thought– and gave them a patronizing look.

"Oh?" Nijimura looked surprised. "So you two are together now? Congratulations."

Aomine burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. Kise growled, "We´re not together."

"Only because you don't want to," the bluehead said.

"Ha! As if you´d want to date me."

"I kissed you twice, didn't I?"

The blonde frowned. "And what the hell do they prove? It only means you want me to say why I don't want to talk about it."

"You do remember you owe me an answer, don't you?"

"Get bent, Aominecchi. I´m not…"

"See?" Akashi murmured, giving Nijimura a look. An unsaid conversation went between them, then the latter bit his lip and cursed under his breath.

"Therapy time, boys," Nijimura muttered, hooked one hand under each of their shirts and with incredible strength he dragged them back to the lounge.

Too surprised and completely taken aback by the sudden movement, neither Kise nor Aomine began struggling until it was too late, and by the time they began moving, Nijimura had already thrown them down on the sofa.

"Right." The blackhead took a seat in front of them, opened a box of pizza and grabbed a slice. "Seijuurou, you joining in?" he asked after he´d taken a few bites.

"I do not see why not." Akashi hesitated for a few seconds, then got out of the room. He returned with napkins. The other three watched as he plucked a slice, dropped it into the paper, then folded the napkin around the corners before bringing it to his mouth and taking a small bite.

Nijimura rubbed his temples. "You can´t help it, can you?" he said.

"I did not bring a plate this time."

"Hmm… point taken. Anyhow." He focused his attention back on the younger boys. "Trouble in paradise, I see?"

Aomine shrugged. Kise said, "Aominecchi and I are not dating."

"But you've kissed."

"… Yes, but…"

"And you don't want to talk about it?"

"He doesn't," Aomine said. "And I don't get why." Blue eyes shifted to the blonde. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"What _could_ I hide?"

"I don't know. Like, after I kissed you back in Teikou you had a wet dream about me and you don't want to remember it so you´d rather have me shut up."

"That´s the stupidest thing I´ve ever heard."

"You´re the one being stupid and immature. Coming from me, that should worry you."

They glared at each other.

Nijimura and Akashi exchanged glances. The redhead looked confused, which wasn't a very big surprise. He was just getting the hang of emotional dilemmas and heartaches. They were all strange concepts to him, but not as foreign as they had been all through high school.

Long story short, Akashi was confused and couldn't utter a word. Nijimura wasn't.

"Time out," he said, and raised his hand with the pizza slice in it. He took another bite before adding, "I don't know what happened between you two or what´s going on now, but you´re both being immature."

"He started!" Kise cried.

"And you've just empathized my point. Come on, Kise, if Aomine´s insisting on something why don't you cut him some slack?"

"Yeah, do it," the bluehead said, "I only need an answer."

"I don't want to give it to you."

"But why the hell not?"

Golden eyes hid behind eyelids. "Because even I´m not sure of why I don't want to."

Aomine gave him a confused frown. "Don't go all cryptic on me."

"Hey, you calm down. He´s begun to talk," Nijimura intervened.

Kise wrinkled his nose. "No disrespect meant, Nijimura-san, but I feel less like talking if you´re here acting like a moderator."

"Then Seijuurou and I will wait outside while you both sort your shit out." He got up, grabbed another slice and to the amazement of both Aomine and Kise he grabbed Akashi´s arm and pulled him out. He even closed the door.

The blonde felt his eyebrow twitch. "You are all pissing me off," he said.

"It´s your own fault." Aomine turned in the couch, then decided to be bolder and leaned forward. Kise pulled back, and he ended trapping the blonde between the couch and his body with both his hands and one knee.

"Tell me one thing," he whispered. "Just one."

Kise swallowed hard, but he kept his ground.

"Do you love me?"

He wanted the ground beneath him to open up and swallow him. "That´s what you want to know?" he said, voice hoarse.

"I think your answer would explain a lot of things. I´m not going to say 'I screwed up' anymore because I´ve said it enough for this lifetime, but we both know I did. I kissed you first back then and today."

He brought their faces closer. "In Teikou I did it because I was confused, you were there and you looked adorable. Now I did it because you´re hot, you´re stubborn but also because I wanted to make sure it still felt as good."

Kise´s face was as red as a tomato by now. Damn Aomine and his intensity, his honesty, his candor. It wasn't fair. He´d just confessed some important stuff. Yet he hadn't said 'love' even once.

And why was he thinking it anyway? Oh right, because Aomine had asked him the question.

 _Do you love me?_

He did; of course he freaking did. He´d loved Aomine Daiki from the moment they met when he saw the smiley, excited and sweaty face and the way he held the basketball. He´d fallen deeper the moment he saw the amazing dunk, something a middle-schooler shouldn't have been able to do.

And all through their Teikou days his love grew. Even as Aomine became more jaded he didn't care. His faith and sheer love for the person he admired never wavered.

In high school he stopped idolatrizing Aomine and settled for admiring him, but the love was still there. Kisses or no kisses, he´d always, always…

"I´ve always loved you, but not in the way you might think," he heard himself say. His voice sounded hollow. His words tasted fake even to him.

Aomine´s eyes widened the slightest bit. "You do?"

"Of course. You´ve always been my role model, the person I respect and care for the most. Even my love for Kurokocchi doesn't describe the love I have for you." He sighed. This wasn't very hard. He could confess without a problem here because they weren't talking about romantic love.

"I´m not talking about admiration, Kise, I´m talking about love, like, Kuroko and Kagami and the two top dogs we encountered in this building."

Oh, come on!

He winced. "Then I´m afraid I can´t answer you, Aominecchi."

"Bullshit."

"I can´t because I don't know if my love for you applies in the romantic sense as well." Lies, all lies, yet he met the bluehead´s sharp gaze. "What about you? Do you love me?" His tone implied he didn't expect a positive answer.

"I´m getting there." Aomine shrugged. "You´re annoying, but you´re lovable, and I don't kiss people at random, you know. Whether you believe me or not, I´ve always liked you."

He was getting there? Aomine had always liked him? Oh, this was turning out to be such a terrible day for Kise. He couldn't deal with Aomine like this, all intense and focused on something other than basketball. He didn't know how to handle the emotional side of him.

He hadn't even believed Aomine had one anymore.

He frowned, then puffed out his cheeks and pushed the bluehead away with a hand on his chest.

"Now we´ve cleared our situation up," he said, "get off me and let me digest what you've said."

"On it." But before Aomine retracted he managed to touch his lips to Kise´s once more.

.-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-.

Akashi finished nipping at his slice of pizza, dabbed at his lips with his napkin and wiped his fingers with it. He´d somehow managed to get crumbs and grease on them.

Nijimura watched him with some sort of annoyed fondness. "You´re so damn weird, Seijuurou."

Crimson eyes met steel ones. "I am not weird, I am merely hygienic."

"Uh-huh." The older man walked forward and grasped one of the clean hands with his. Their fingers laced with each other, and he leaned his head down to kiss those royal lips. It was sweet as always, but much shorter than usual.

Akashi accepted it and let his hand rest with the other. "What was the kiss for?" he wondered when they had separated.

"For being so damn interesting, and because I didn't greet you when I arrived."

"Oh. I do not mind; neither of us is comfortable with public affection, correct?"

"Yeah, but still." Nijimura sighed. "And why did Aomine and Kise drop by? You hadn't seen any of them since before your high school graduation."

The redhead gave an elegant shrug. "Kise called. He told me had just returned from Italy from a modeling job and he had brought presents for his friends. He came to deliver mine and had Aomine come as company."

"You accepts presents? I´ll bring you one soon, then."

"Shuuzou-san, I do not need any presents from you. I am happy by being at your side, and there is no need for you to…"

"Hey, I´m kidding." Nijimura rolled his eyes. "And drop the –san, Seijuurou, please."

Akashi blinked at him.

The blackhead shook his head. "You Generation of Miracles are all so dense when it comes to stuff like these. And speaking of which, you think those two are finished confessing to each other?"

"I do not know." Akashi´s brow furrowed. "Was there any real need for you to intervene?"

"When you have two younger siblings you get used to meddling." Nijimura pondered for a whole minute, then decided it was time to intervene again. He got out of the office where both he and Akashi had been waiting and marched back to open the lounge door. Before he could grab the doorknob, however, Kise came walking out.

"Oomph!" The blonde frowned. "This is becoming a bad habit, Nijimura-san," he said.

"I know." Nijimura crossed his arms. "Are you two done? Can you have a normal visit from here on?"

"Not in the least." Wow, Kise had always been beautiful –Nijimura had never doubted why the guy was a model– but right now he was stunning, expression tight and eyes burning.

"This is a shame," Akashi said, crossing his arms. "It would have been a nice visit."

"I´m sorry, Akashicchi."

Nijimura looked from one of them to the other, then glanced into the room, where Aomine was still sitting on the sofa. The air was filled with things unsaid, but also with some sort of anxiety.

Nijimura knew only one way to deal with anxiety.

"Aomine, get up, Kise, stop sulking." He ran a hand through is hair. "Seijuurou, please join us."

"Huh?"

"We´re going to the court to play basketball. It looks like everyone needs it right now, and I won´t take no for an answer. Two-on-two, people. Come on, move it."

Though his words didn't carry as much power as Akashi´s, both Aomine and Kise complied. Yep, those two together were definitely dangerous… and scary

.-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-.

The game turned out to be what Kise needed right then. It was an opportunity to let out his confusion and frustration without it being too obvious. Besides, basketball was what he liked the most.

After arguing for a couple of minutes, he and Akashi ended up on the same team. Nijimura had said no to Kise´s Perfect Copy and Aomine´s Animal Instincts on the same team, but both he and Kise himself had screamed their heads off because _no fucking way_ would Akashi and Aomine play together.

So they compromised, and Kise hadn't had so much fun in a very long time. Yeah, playing against Touou and Seirin while wearing the Kaijou jersey in high school had been fun, but it had also been a competition, the toughest of his life so far.

The game that day wasn't. His competitive streak was still there, yet this was different. He wanted to play, wanted to laugh and curse and just have fun with three men he respected and appreciated.

Of course, his softness were nothing against Aomine´s glee and Nijimura´s concentration. If it hadn't been for Akashi he would have lost the game by more than twenty points. As it was his team managed to win by two points… only because of Akashi and his Emperor Eye.

"You played worse than the day we did the one-on-one," Aomine laughed as he collapsed onto the court. The bluehead pressed his back against Kise´s, who had collapsed first, and arched backwards, making the blonde hunch over his own body.

"Shut up," Kise replied, but didn't shove the other man off, only kept his eyes focused on Nijimura and Akashi, who were throwing baskets across the court. He could see their lips moving. "And my team won, in case you've forgotten already."

"Only by two points, and because Akashi did most of the work. Your game is off, but you look much better than when we left the penthouse."

"I feel better." His lips quirked. "Your basketball is as amazing as always, Aominecchi."

"Sure is. I can´t lose to that jerk ever again," Aomine said.

Kise let out a tired chuckle. "I guess I have to thank both Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi for bringing you back. I missed the old you." And why was he saying all that? Oh, his tiredness and relief could be the reason. Maybe, he wasn't sure.

Aomine smirked, then leaned more of his weight on top of the blonde. Unable to help himself he said, "Would you love me in that sense if I revert to the middle-school kid I used to be?"

"Give me a break, Aominecchi."

"Would you?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I already told you I do though I didn't quite put in in a simple way."

Kise flinched. Oh yes, the conversation back in Akashi´s penthouse.

"Kise, would you?" the bluehead said again.

"You´re not going to leave me alone until I answer you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Nope."

The blonde sighed. "No, you´re fine the way you are."

"I know." Aomine turned his head to watch the blonde´s profile. "By the time our nights ends I´ll make you love me, Kise."

"More arrogant than usual, aren't we?"

"Meh. So, think you´ll confess to me tonight?" Aomine smiled, because this was a challenge already and he lived for challenges.

Kise, not one to back out either, said, "I won´t." And if he did Aomine would have to work really, really hard for him to say those two words in the way he wanted them said.

"You´re on, blondie."

But Aomine couldn't start his 'courting' yet. He held back while they went back to the penthouse to finish their pizza, held back while they said goodbye and during the train ride to where Midorima was.

And why did he hold back? Because according to Kise, they had to meet Midorima _and_ Takao on a Friday night in Tokyo city.

Opportunities… here he went.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6: Serious

**Chapter 5:**

The shop would have been creepy even if it hadn't been located in one of the shabbiest corners of downtown Tokyo. Sunlight wouldn't have mattered either, but the dark sky gave it an even eerier aura. Plus, the fact the sign was done in curvy, almost unintelligible kanji, horrible green tones and surrounded by what could be called werewolves and zombies didn't help one bit. The shop was, in one word, gross.

Aomine bit the inside of his cheek. "So, why are we here, again?" he said.

"Because this is the address Midorimacchi texted me," Kise replied with a frown.

"I thought we were supposed to meet him at his apartment."

"We were, but when we were on the train on our way back from Akashicchi´s he texted me again and gave me this address." Kise fished his phone out of his pants, found Midorima´s most recent message and held the object out for inspection.

Blue eyes squinted at what had been typed down. A sigh came. "I´d say Midorima is messing with you…"

"Midorimacchi doesn't joke."

"… but yeah, I know the guy hasn't ever had a sense of humor. Also, since it´s our little weirdo we´re talking about, you have to admit it´s not impossible to believe he´s in here."

"But why would he be here of all places?"

"Maybe he´s getting his Halloween outfit already. This crappy shop sells costumes after all."

At the blonde's annoyed expression Aomine had to smirk.

"Be serious for once in your life, will you?" Kise snapped angrily.

The bluehead looked smug all of a sudden. "Oh, I plan on being dead serious tonight, baby, at least where you´re concerned," he almost purred.

Before Kise could recover from his shock enough to even think of a reply, the creepy shop´s door opened, and Midorima walked out with a lighter in one hand and a witch´s hat in the other.

The Generation of Miracles´ star shooter faltered in his step when he saw his two teammates-but-also-some-sort-of-friends right outside the shop. Serious green eyes went wide for a split second before they narrowed in suspicion.

"You," he said, and the single word sounded almost like a curse.

Aomine nodded to him. "Yo."

"Hi, Midorimacchi," Kise said with a wave.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, meeting you."

"How did you know where I was?"

Kise raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean how did we know? Because you texted me the address, of course."

"I did no such thing, in fact."

"Yes you did."

"I did not." Midorima pushed his glasses up with the hand holding the lighter.

Aomine and Kise exchanged glances. "So, what, a ghost sent Kise the texts?" Aomine said.

The greenhead frowned. Kise blinked, and then some stifled guffaws became audible.

Almost in unison, the three prodigies turned around. As expected, they found Takao leaning against the shop´s door, his hands over his mouth. His whole body was shaking with loud and boisterous laughter.

Aomine snorted. Kise sighed. A vein started throbbing in Midorima´s forehead. " _Takao_ ," he growled, separating each syllable in a rather menacing tone.

The former laughed even more, and with so much force he almost fell to the floor, rolling with it.

"Takao," Midorima said again. He sounded like he was about to murder his boyfriend.

Takao held up a hand, as if asking for time. Midorima gave it –not happy, mind you– while he squeezed both objects he held in his hands.

After a minute, Takao´s laughter was reduced to chuckles. He straightened up, cleared his throat and with shiny eyes said, "Ah, I´m sorry, Shin-chan. I´m sorry."

The greenhead ignored the apologies. "What did you do?" he demanded with a glare.

The former point guard grinned, crossed his arms behind his head and said, "I think it´s pretty obvious. Good to see you, by the way, Kise, Aomine. Glad you could make it all the way into this tiny shop from hell."

Things clicked inside the blonde´s head. "You texted me," he said.

"I did… from Shin-chan´s phone." The grin widened. "Surprise!"

Silence, and then:

"Yeah, surprise," Aomine mocked, rolling his eyes.

Kise frowned. "How on Earth did you text me without Midorimacchi noticing?"

"Oh, you made it really easy, texting when Shin-chan was showering or when he let me grab his phone. It was very convenient."

There was more silence, and then Midorima said, "Why did you two want to meet me anyway?"

Aomine looked at him. "That´s it? You´re not going to kill Takao for grabbing your phone and bringing the three of us together?"

"I brought this unto myself, in fact."

"Eh?"

"He means it´s not my fault for texting you guys without him noticing. Instead, he means it´s his fault for letting me use his phone," Takao clarified. His expression said it all, though. Midorima wouldn't hurt him, not because it was anyone´s fault –it didn't much matter whose, but because after all those years… Midorima had come to tolerate and love his spontaneous, loud nature.

Kise smiled. It was about time, he supposed. Takao had stuck with the superstitious, serious tsundere since the start of high school, and had loved him since before they began their second year. The least Takao deserved was to be loved back.

And they made a good couple, sort of like a little kid and a babysitter, but still, Kise knew most of the Generation of Miracles was like that: they needed to be taken care of. Murasakibara had found Himuro; Midorima had Takao; Kuroko had turned out to be Kagami´s babysitter (or maybe it was the other way around; he couldn't tell with those two). Akashi… well, after what he´d just seen he suspected Nijimura was the one who kept Akashi in line and in touch with reality. And Aomine had always had Momoi around, but they were a non-romantic pair so they didn't really count.

But what a minute. What about him? He´d never had a babysitter except Kasamatsu-senpai, and back in Teikou he´d sort of looked over Aomine when Momoi couldn't or wouldn't because she got too fed up with all the stupid things he did. Also…

Oh no, no, no. He wasn't going to look into the babysitter angle any more. If he did he´d end up with the terrible conclusion that…

He shook his head, forced himself to smile and said, "Anyways, Midorimacchi, now that we´re here I´d like to give you…"

"No, we´re not going to talk here," Takao interrupted, and caught the attention of the three taller men. He motioned to his surroundings. "This is a creepy place and I hate being here. Let´s go somewhere else."

Aomine´s eyes narrowed. "Why are you here in the first place? I thought we´d meet at Midorima´s place."

"We were, but he–" Takao jerked a thumb in Midorima´s direction. "–checked up the Oha-Asa site and next thing I knew, he dragged me all the way here."

"I know of no other place to buy costumes, and Oha-Asa was very specific about tomorrow´s item," Midorima put in. "A velvet witch hat. I had to come, in fact."

"I know, Shin-chan." And Takao´s tone said he knew very well. "Well, at least today´s thingy was small and easy to get."

Aomine glanced at the witch hat, then the lighter.

"You´re still going strong with the lucky items, huh?" he murmured.

Midorima gave a curt nod.

"See, Kise? I told you since we were dealing with Midorima it wasn't impossible to think he was here." When the blonde only rolled his eyes he sighed. "Right, so, why don't we do what Takao said and we get out of this hellhole, or am I the only one who´s had enough of the owner of this crappy shop glaring at us from behind the crappy window?"

.-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-.

Kise knew from the moment he bought Midorima´s clothes that the latter would appreciate them as much as Aomine would, maybe even less, given how… ah, standoffish he was. He´d had a hunch about it, he´d even gotten a premonition about it, so as soon as he´d purchased the clothes he went looking for another gift, one Midorima would appreciate and actually thank him for.

He had gone into three weird mystic paraphernalia shops before he found the perfect thing. As soon as he saw it, he knew he had to buy it. The thing screamed Midorima, and since that was what he´d been looking for, he´d bought it on the spot.

Now, as Takao gushed over the 'expensive, stylish and Shin-chan-ish' clothes Kise had handed over in their respective gift bag, he kept his eyes trained on the greenhead, who cradled the ugly wood statue between his hands as if it were a baby, and his own, newborn baby at that.

"What is he holding?" Aomine whispered to him. He looked dazed and a little silly craning his head to see the greenhead. . After leaving the creepy shop and area, they´d walked and tried to find a good place to sit down and talk. A small lake and park had been the closest thing. Since they couldn't find a free bench, they ended up on the grass. Midorima, Takao and him were still sitting. Aomine had laid down on the ground with his hands behind his head the moment they arrived.

"Oha-Asa," the blonde replied.

"… Come again?"

"Oha-Asa. The statue belongs to the first merchandise wave that came out when the horoscope just started. It´s a chibi, unpainted version of her."

"On wood?"

"People do stupid stuff to see if it sells."

Aomine sighed. "It´s ugly as hell."

"Yep, but I thought he´d…"

"Thank you so much."

The deep voice jerked both their heads around, and Kise´s mouth dropped to the floor when he saw Midorima´s bowed head in obvious gratitude.

He got goosebumps all over. He broke out into a sweat. What he´d just seen was too weird and scary.

"Uh, sure, sure, you´re welcome, Midorimacchi," he said, and waved his hands. He gave a nervous smile. "I´m glad you like it."

"It is the best gift I could have received, in fact."

"I´m glad."

Midorima gave him some serious nods, then went back to cradling the statue. Takao said, "Oi, Shin-chan, stop hugging Oha-Asa and look at this jacket Kise brought you! It´ll look amazing on you."

Verdant eyes went to said item, then back to the statue. Takao sighed.

"At least someone likes the clothes," Kise told him.

"Like them? They´re amazing and expensive and just so damn cool-looking! Shin-chan´s lucky he´s got a model friend. Is this the first time you've brought him back designer goodies?"

"No. I brought him back some lotions during middle school, gloves and stuff for hand care during high school, but I don't think he ever used them."

"Probably not." Takao chuckled, folded the jacket and pulled out another one. His blue eyes brightened. "Oh, he´ll look awesome in this."

"Takao, shut up," Midorima said absentmindedly.

"But you will." He glanced at the other clothes before looking back at Kise, who was playing with the grass strands in front of him. "So, still talking about the gifts, how did you get your hands on them? Did you bring for anyone else?"

Kise couldn't help but smile. This was one of the reasons he liked Takao so much. The ease in which he spoke, how he made himself at home wherever he went, the amicability he oozed off. Even though they hadn't had much contact through high school, the few times they did meet up because of Midorima, because Kuroko summoned them or to celebrate someone´s birthday, the two of them hit it off. Takao was a man after his own heart, after all.

"I got them from my last shoot in Italy," he said, and the blue eyes brightened even more.

"Italy. Ooh! Talk, pretty boy," Takao said.

As Kise launched into his story about working with Gucci, Aomine accommodated his body on the grass. The story would take quite a while with those two chatterboxes, and maybe he could take a nap while…

"Do you two plan on spending the rest of the evening with us?"

At Midorima´s question, Aomine began to crane his head, but realized he didn't have to because the greenhead was crawling –Midorima crawling while hugging the statue, he had to tape that– towards him.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You don't even know where we´re going, in fact."

"I don't care. Since Takao is here, I´m pretty sure we´ll have a great boys´ night out."

Midorima sat next to him, pushed his glasses up. "We´re not going clubbing or to a university party, if that´s what you think."

"You´re not?"

"No."

"I hadn't expected it, to tell you the truth, you being the one we´re hanging out with."

Midorima frowned.

Aomine smirked. "So no clubbing or wild partying. You guys going to hit the bars, maybe?"

"I don't drink, in fact."

"… I´m not surprised." He sighed, then sat up and rubbed at his face. Apart from partying, clubbing or drinking, he had no idea what a date could be about. Sure, movies or bowling were options, even going to an amusement park, but he sort of felt those were dates high schoolers would go on. Not freshmen in university, and not someone as reckless and him.

"Did you hear me?" Midorima interrupted his thoughts.

Aomine blinked, then frowned. "Nope. What did you say?"

The former sighed. "I said Takao and I are going to the hot springs tonight."

"To the hot springs? Why the hell are you going there on a Friday night?"

"Because it is my first weeknight off since the semester started, and I need to relax."

"You want to relax? You of all people."

The greenhead rolled his eyes. "University is very different from high school, and more so when you´re studying medicine. Whether you believe me or not, and you should because this is difficult for me to say… I need some time off, in fact."

Aomine barked a laugh, then gave it some thought. In the end he said, "The hot springs sound like a weird concept for a date, but what the hell. I´m in."

"I wish your answer had been negative."

"Any other day I _would_ have said no, but Kise and I made a bet. I´ll definitely lose if I chicken out because you and Takao have stupid ideas for dates, so wherever you go, we go."

Midorima raised an eyebrow. Though he looked as serious as he always did, some curiosity could be found in the green eyes.

"What bet?"

Aomine shrugged. "Kise won´t say he loves me, but we both know he does, so the bet is by the end of the night he´ll confess to me."

Midorima raised his other eyebrow, then grunted… or did he chuckle? "You are both so annoying and competitive," he muttered. "But this is the dumbest thing I´ve heard from you two yet. You don't play with love. Idiots."

"I´m not playing. I´m just trying to get a confession."

"A confession is given when the time is right."

"I´ll arrange the time."

The greenhead frowned. "Why do you want to hear it anyway? It´s pretty obvious. It always has been, in fact."

Aomine actually laughed at that. "Has it?"

"Yes."

"Well, so it has, but neither of us has done anything about it until now. Let us work through it our way."

Midorima looked offended. "I hadn't planned to interfere in the first place."

"You hadn't?"

"No. I am not a meddler."

"No. You´re a weirdo, not a meddler." When the greenhead looked even more offended, Aomine almost guffawed like Takao.

.-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-.

"I can´t believe this place is so empty."

"It´s Friday night, Kise."

"Exactly! Shouldn't people be all over the place? The weekend is coming, after all."

"And because the weekend is coming, people want to go drinking tonight, sleep late tomorrow morning and come to the springs on the afternoon."

"Hmm." Kise finished folding his clothes into his basket before putting it back on the shelf. When he was done, he looked down at his body draped in a towel, then glanced at Aomine, who was still wearing his jeans.

"You have to take all of your clothes off if you want to get into the water," he said.

Aomine gave him a sidelong glance. "Are you trying to get me naked?"

"No,"

"Liar."

The blonde frowned, cursed under his breath and began to walk towards the water, but then he stopped cold.

"By the way, Aominecchi, did you talk to Midorimacchi about what we sort of betted on?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Why would he lie?

"Why did you tell him?"

Aomine shrugged, then shimmied out of his jeans, taking his underwear in the process. Kise averted his eyes almost automatically.

"Why not tell him?" the bluehead replied. He wrapped a towel around his waist. "It´s not like we´re going to hide our relationship from him and the others."

"We don't have a relationship."

"The night is young, Kise, and the setting is perfect." Aomine walked over to the surprised blonde and gave him his signature smirk. "And you know what´s the best thing?"

Kise wasn't sure he wanted to ask, but he did it anyway. "What?"

"Midorima, Takao, you and I are the only ones in the whole place, and the two lovebirds are on the other side of the wall outside, meaning we´ve got half the springs to ourselves."

Sapphire blue eyes met honey brown ones. Something passed between them.

"You´ll play dirty, won´t you?" Kise murmured.

Aomine grunted his answer. Play dirty? As if.

"Dirty? Ha. He´d never play dirty. Whether he likes it or not, he´s too much of a goody-two-shoes," a familiar voice came.

Kise and Aomine stilled, then turned to see as no other than Haizaki walking into the small room. Though he was clothed, he carried an empty basket in his hands.

The bluehead took a hostile stance. The blonde a defensive one.

Haizaki laughed at them. His eyes slid to Aomine for a couple of seconds before they landed on Kise. They lingered there, appreciating all the golden skin on display, the muscled but not ripped figure, the tall but not lanky male figure, the way the towel hung low on those gorgeous hips.

Kise would have squirmed at the intensity if he wasn't used to people ogling him during shoots.

The fact he didn't feel uncomfortable didn't mean he liked it, though, so he sort of crossed his arms over his chest, which only made Haizaki smile wider.

"Shougo-kun," he said.

"Hey there. You´re looking scrumptious these days, Ryouta."

"Oh, give me break," Aomine muttered, but he agreed. Kise was… sort of mouth-watering, and he didn't appreciate anyone else but him taking notice of this, less of all saying it.

Haizaki said, "Took the words out of your mouth, Daiki?"

"I´ll put _my fist_ in your mouth if you don't leave us the hell alone right now."

"Why would I do that? This place is open to everybody, and it so happens I was walking by when I saw you guys come in, and it _so happens_ I suddenly wanted to relax, walked in and surprise, here the two of you are, ready to go and with Ryouta looking like he needs to be bitten all over. The towel keeps the picture from being perfect, though."

Kise balled his hands into tight fists. Aomine fought the urge to pound Haizaki into the wall.

However, there was something about their former teammate that didn't let either of them take action. Kise, particularly, didn't want to hurt Haizaki, so all he did was mutter, "Go to hell, Shougo-kun," before he turned and walked out.

The other two men exchanged glances.

"Something wrong, Daiki? Thought you would have him to yourself tonight?" Haizaki said.

Aomine narrowed his eyes. "Who says I won´t, you shameless bastard?"

"I say it. Coincidence is a funny thing, don't you think?"

Coincidence his ass… or rather, Kise´s ass by the way thing were looking.

 **To be continued…**

Hello! You know? The whole time I wrote this I thought Takao would be the one to help these two do something, but after watching the first episodes of season three again Haizaki came back into the picture and hurrah! I had a breakthrough, hahaha. :P Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
